1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to chimney facade systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade systems which may be assembled on-site of a construction project. Further, this invention directs itself to a chimney facade system comprising a plurality of one-piece housing units defining a through passage within which a chimney stack is located. Still further, this invention relates to a chimney facade system which allows for individual coupling of discrete housing units to provide a pre-fabricated/modular type chimney facade structure.
2. Prior Art
Chimney facade systems are known in the art. However, pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade systems of the type herein described are not seen in the prior art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,656; 2,539,177; 3,425,178; 3,464,174; 3,466,000; 4,384,566; 3,460,525; 3,761,551; 3,874,364; and, 2,687,127.
Some prior art systems are directed to a pre-fabricated sectional element system for chimneys, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,656. Such chimney stacks consist of a multiplicity of one story high pre-fabricated sectional elements. However, such sectional elements provide for an outer jacket formed of a concrete composition with a reinforcing steel mat. Such prior art systems are formed of relatively heavy type material compositions and do not provide for a plastic material composition to provide weight saving and cost effectiveness.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,177, there are provided prefabricated block flues having a plurality of blocks being provided depending upon the height of the overall building. However, such blocks are generally formed of a refractory or fireproof material, such as cement or firebrick clay. Such prior art systems do not provide for a material composition which allows for ease of varying the height and dimensions of the particular system on-site.